pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Panic/Current State of Mind
Epic. Rusty 05:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :In addition to Lewis Carroll I also cite Edgar Allan Poe and Sherlock Holmes as other poppy-loving geniuses. Discuss. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:26, 7 April 2008 (EDT) NPCS ARE FER KILLIN' --71.229 05:42, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Sometimes, when one (especially a quest essential one) walks up to me and it's got an ugly face, I'll quicksave, beat them unconscious until I'm overwhelmed by guards, and then Quickload. Just to get out my aggression. That being said, I've only really closed 3 Oblivion gates (Kvatch+2 randoms) and completed the laughably easy Mage's Guild quest line. However, I've added and changed tattoos on my character's skin texture about 20 times, loaded about 15 vanity mods (0 gameplay enhancers) and I've half-modelled a skimpy cuirass made of red silk ribbons. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:46, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ha, that's always good. It was a lot more fun in Morrowind, though, since the guards are at a steady level. ::I've gotten two separate games to level 10 before realizing OOO wasn't installed properly and everything was scaling with my level. Jane the Third's on her way. ::What are you using to model stuff? My company is currently client-less so I haven't had to do a goddamn thing at work in more than two weeks, and doing nothing but F5ing on PvX gets old really fast. I've been mentally making flowcharts on how to do every single facet of my job. It's kind of depressing. --71.229 06:00, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::When I reduce something in this job to a simple Macro in VBA(Excel) I don't know whether to be happy or depressed. I'm using Photoshop 7.0 with the DDS plugin you can get from their website; the DDS files are basically the textures it wraps over a mesh. To model meshes I DL'd Blender (which requires a few updates to use properly with Oblivion .nif files see here) Then you need Oblivion Mod Manager to retrieve some of the files from the Oblivion BSA (such as the skeleton.nif, if you're making armor). And you also need NifSkope to properly format the .nif files for Oblivion and attach the correct textures. Blender's also pretty fucking annoying. I can't get it to stop rotating meshes about the origin when I want to browse certain parts of a mesh (such as zooming in on the ribbons to do detailed shaping) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:11, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::F5 on PvX ftw! But omfg, my supervisor actually gave me something to do today. That means no more f5 for at least a couple of hours I think. Later suckers! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:42, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Cool, thanks. --71.229 06:46, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah... We've been over the whole this computer and randomly deleting comments before right? It so didn't take as long as I thought it would either. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:19, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::What I want to know is where the hell that comment from Igor came from and how it was attributed to me adding it o_O. That comment was totally there when I came and looked at this page. This computer is messed up. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:21, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::/resign ? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:25, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The only logical explanation I can think of is that I am in fact Super Igor having some kind of schizophrenic episode where I switch personalities between "Misery" and "Super Igor" without even realising it. Perhaps it's time to delve into the logs and see if "Misery" has talked for "Super Igor" at other times, or perhaps this computer is just messed up and it does messed up things. Wow, it would trip me out if Super Igor worked here and it was just something fucked up happening because we are on the same proxy, but I'm sure I would have had some admin shouting at me for socking before now if that was the case. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) I Am The Very Model of a Modern Major General... I am the very model of a modern Major-General I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotepotenuse I'm very good at integral and differential calculus I know the scientific names of beings animalculous In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral I am the very model of a modern Major-General In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral He is the very model of a modern Major-General I know our mythic history, King Arthur's and Sir Caradoc's I answer hard acrostics, I've a pretty taste for paradox I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Heliogabalus In conics I can floor peculiarities parabolous I can tell undoubted Raphaels from Gerard Dows and Zoffanies I know the croaking chorus from the Frogs of Aristophanes Then I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din afore And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinapinafore Then I can write a washing bill in Babylonic cuneiform And tell you ev'ry detail of Caractacus's uniform In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral I am the very model of a modern Major-General In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral He is the very model of a modern Major-General In fact, when I know what is meant by "mamelon" and "ravelin" When I can tell at sight a Mauser rifle from a javelin When such affairs as sorties and surprises I'm more wary at And when I know precisely what is meant by "commissariat" When I have learnt what progress has been made in modern gunnery When I know more of tactics than a novice in a nunnery In short, when I've a smattering of elemental strategy You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a gee You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a gee You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a gee You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a sat a gee For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral I am the very model of a modern Major-General But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral He is the very model of a modern Major-General - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:15, 6 June 2008 (EDT)